1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a rolling shaft of a photo printer, more especially to a method of manufacturing a rolling shaft for transporting photo paper in a photo printer, wherein a long cylindrical rod is first sprayed with a thin film of resin to form a rubber wheel and then adhered with a layer of abrasion resistant material (for example, the porcelain powder) in irregular shapes on the surface thereof; finally, another layer of resin is sprayed on to securely cover the abrasion resistant material within the layer of resin. The irregular shapes of the abrasion resistant material make the rolling shaft have a preferred abrasiveness; furthermore, the resin material is steady, pure and causes no chemical reaction with the photo paper.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the rolling shaft of a conventional photo printer used for transporting photo paper usually has a long cylindrical rod molded through injection to form a rubber wheel made of rubber material. However, with complicate chemical ingredients and the constant property changes due to the variation of temperature and time, the rubber wheel tends to cause chemical reaction on the contacted surface of the photosensitive photo paper and the chemical substance thereon for developing images, thereby resulting in the occurrence of color difference in the image printed on the photo paper or the adhesion between the photo paper and the rolling shaft.
Furthermore, since the abovementioned conventional rolling shaft of a rubber wheel is molded through injection in a molding die, two joint lines usually appear on the circumferential plane of the rubber wheel. Therefore, after molding the rubber wheel through injection, it is necessary to smooth or cut for removing the joint lines; that not only increases the manufacturing labor time and cost, but also is inconvenient for processing.
In view of the abovementioned shortcomings of using and manufacturing the rubber made rolling shaft for transporting photo paper, the inventor of the present invention researched and designed an innovative method of manufacturing a rolling shaft of a photo printer.
The present invention mainly comprises two rubber casings sleeved at two ends of a long cylindrical rod; after being placed horizontally, the long cylindrical rod is then sprayed with a layer of resin thereby forming a thin film rubber wheel at the central position of the long circular rod; then a layer of abrasion resistant fine grain material (for example, the porcelain powder) is adhered to the surface of the rubber wheel; finally, another layer of resin is sprayed on; after this layer dries out, the rubber casings are removed thereby conveniently accomplishing the manufacture of the rolling shaft of the photo printer.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rolling shaft of a photo printer for transporting photo paper, wherein a rubber wheel of a long circular rod is sprayed with resin having steady and pure ingredients as well as causing no chemical reaction with the contacted photo paper; furthermore, it is adhered with a layer of abrasion resistant fine grain material in irregular shapes to rough the surface of the rolling shaft for having a preferred transmitting abrasiveness; in addition, it does not cause chemical reaction with the contacted photo paper thereby enhancing the printing quality.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.